Insanity
by rararabstain
Summary: Kalau tidak mendengar apa kata saudaramu, begitulah hasilnya. /EXO! Suho and Junmyeon as twins. Contains gore and violence, and fail horror *sorry* Don't like don't read. Mind to RnR?/


Insanity

_an exo fanfiction. contains gore and violence, bloody. credit goes to rararabstain. don't like don't read!_

* * *

Suho menatap telapak tangan pucatnya dengan pandangan nyalang. Entah apa yang membuat namja itu marah sehingga menatap telapak tangannya nyalang, yang jelas telapak tangannya itu mulai mengeluarkan darah merah pekat yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

CKLEK

"A-akh... An-andwae... H-hajima..." Suho kini tidak lagi menatap nyalang matanya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri dan sesosok lain yang sangat mirip dengan Suho melangkah mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil membunuh mereka?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada berbahaya. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya panik. Darah membanjiri tangan kanan Suho. "Lalu, apa ini?" sosok itu mencengkram tangan kanan Suho, membuat si pemilik tangan berteriak pilu, meskipun tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"K-kumohon... J-junmyeon..." Suho menatap sosok itu kali ini. Junmyeon tersenyum sinis.

"Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, kau mengorbankanku agar menjadi dekat dengan mereka?" tanya Junmyeon sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih berbahaya. Suho tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Berkelit pun tidak ada gunanya. Junmyeon mengetahui semuanya.

GRAB

"AKH!" Junmyeon menyeret Suho keluar dari kamarnya dengan cara menjambak rambutnya. Kulit kepalanya tertarik dengan kencang dan itu menyakitkan.

Selama Junmyeon menyeret Suho, ia bisa melihat Kris yang terkuliti secara mengenaskan, atau Luhan yang hancur lebur menjadi onggokan daging tidak berbentuk yang menjijikkan. Atau mungkin Sehun yang sudah tercecer dimana-mana (dan salah satu tangannya bahkan ikut terseret oleh Suho). Itu baru yang ada di ruang tamu.

Suho ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa menangis. Kepalanya sangat sakit sekarang. Otaknya serasa tidak bekerja. Ia belum siap bila ia memasuki dapur atau kamar mandi atau ruang makan dan menemukan setiap 3 sahabatnya mati mengenaskan.

Ia bisa melihat Jongdae, yang kepalanya meledak, dan hanya meninggalkan tengkorak yang rapuh dan sesuatu yang putih-putih menjijikkan di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi rongga matanya. Dan lagi Baekhyun yang tergantung mengerikan dengan lengan yang terjepit pintu kulkas (tangannya menghilang entah kemana, sepertinya tergeletak di dalam kulkas) dan leher yang tersayat-sayat. Bukan hanya leher Baekhyun, beberapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun juga tersayat-sayat membentuk tulisan 'Byun Baekhyun, kau akan mati.' yang berwarna merah pekat. Chanyeol, tidak begitu jauh dari Baekhyun, posisinya terduduk dan akan terlihat seperti orang yang belum mati, bila rongga matanya tidak kosong mengerikan atau sobekan lebar di mulut yang meneteskan darah dengan derasnya. Afterall, Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja (minus rongga mata dan mulut sobeknya) tapi Suho tidak tahu dan tidak mau membayangkan apakah organ dalam Chanyeol masih lengkap.

Bau anyir darah sudah tidak lagi menyengat indra penciumannya. Terlalu banyak darah disana-sini membuat darah itu seakan tidak berbau. Dan lagi kepalanya sekarang bukan hanya sakit, tapi sangat sangat menyakitkan.

Ketika ia melewati ruang makan, perasaan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya sudah tidak bisa Suho tahan. Menyedihkan (dan menjijikkan) melihat sebuah tangan dimasukkan ke mulut Kyungsoo yang terbuka (sehingga tampaknya Kyungsoo memakan tangan... nya sendiri) dan lengan buntung Kyungsoo. Di depannya tersaji daging-daging merah segar yang (Suho berharap ia tidak muntah) terdiri dari jantung, usus yang menjuntai mengerikan (dan ia baru menyadari bahwa usus itu menjuntai dari perut Yixing), dan dua bola mata berbeda warna (itu bola mata Minseok dan Kyungsoo sendiri). Suho tidak berani melihat ke bawah meja makan karena mungkin saja ia melihat kaki-kaki yang tersebar begitu saja. Minseok dan Yixing tidak jauh beda dari Kyungsoo. Wajah Yixing sudah benar-benar hancur dengan pipi yang lubang, atau sebuah garpu yang tertancap di kelopak mata Yixing seakan-akan garpu itu akan mencopot bola mata Yixing. Minseok jauh lebih mengerikan, (Junmyeon sengaja memutar-mutar rutenya sampai naik ke atas kompor sehingga Suho bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Minseok) dengan tempurung otak yang terbuka dan otak yang entah kemana dan malah terisi dengan jantung entah milik siapa, 3 bola mata dan satu lidah.

Kepalanya serasa pecah melihat itu semua. Hidung dan perutnya seakan mati rasa saking banyaknya hal-hal menjijikkan yang mengocok perutnya (dalam artian lain, bukan mengocok perut seperti dalam komedi) dan bau darah yang anyir dan tajam yang menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Kulitnya panas akibat Junmyeon yang menyeretnya tanpa ampun. Mungkin beberapa kulitnya terkelupas. Ia juga bisa merasakan darah lengket di mana-mana.

Bila ia sudah melewati dapur dan ruang makan, maka yang terakhir pastilah kamar mandi. Ia menutup matanya, erat sekali. Tidak, ia tidak mau melihat siapa yang mati disitu (meskipun ia tahu siapa yang mati disitu, Kai dan Tao).

"Buka matamu." suara dingin Junmyeon membuat Suho mau tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia membelalak melihat kepala Kai dan Tao yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

HOEK

Bukan makanan yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya, melainkan bola mata coklat gelap milik Tao. Shock, tentu saja. Tubuh Suho bergetar antara perasaan jijik dan shock melihat 3 bola mata lain yang menggelinding mengerikan.

BRUK

Junmyeon melepaskan Suho yang langsung tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Ia menyibak tirai yang terpasang di sekeliling bathub dan Suho merasa ia ingin muntah lagi.

Tubuh Jongin yang berlumuran darah dan digerogoti oleh berbagai macam serangga menjijikkan diletakkan di dalam bathub. Ususnya menjuntai keluar dari bathub dan tidak lagi merah.

"T-tao... E-eodiya...?" Suho sedikit berharap matinya Tao tidak semenjijijikkan dan semengerikan Kai. Namun ketika shower can dibuka...

PLUK

Sebuah tangan jatuh diatas kepala Suho. Ia bisa melihat Tao telah dikuliti secara asal (tidak seperti Kris yang dikuliti sempurna) dan dada juga perutnya terbuka. Organ dalamnya pun sudah tidak beraturan letaknya. Dan ingat, tanpa kepala.

"Mengagumi karyaku?"

Junmyeon tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya lagi dan ia ditarik berdiri, kemudian...

PRANG

Perih. Sakit. Junmyeon menjedukkan kepala Suho ke kaca yang terdapat di kamar mandi itu dengan keras sampai kaca itu retak. Darah menetes dari kepala Suho namun dimana rasa kasihan Junmyeon? Ia malah tertawa sadis melihat Suho yang memucat seiring banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sebuah sikat gigi dan pisau cukur otomatis yang tergeletak di wastafel. Ia meraih sikat gigi tersebut dan diarahkannya sikat gigi itu ke mata Suho.

Krnyk~

Seakan-akan ia meremas buah jeruk, mata Suho hancur dan gel putih itu mengalir melalui pelupuk mata Suho. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada mata yang satunya. Sekarang Suho terlihat seperti menangis. Junmyeon bertepuk tangan excited melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Pisau cukur otomatis menjadi mainan Junmyeon selanjutnya. Ia tidak ada rencana menghabisi Suho yang lain jadi ia memutuskan untuk menguliti kepala dan badan Suho saja.

Apa kabar Suho?

Tentu saja ia sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Junmyeon memandang Suho yang sudah mati. Senyum puas terukir di bibirnya sebelum ia... menghilang?

* * *

Banyaknya polisi dan inspektur juga pegawai rumah sakit yang keluar masuk rumah besar di ujung jalan itu menjadi pemandangan yang tidak biasa bagi orang-orang yang tinggal di perumahan elit itu. Kabarnya, 12 orang pemuda yang tinggal di rumah itu mati mengenaskan dan uniknya, tidak ada jejak-jejak mengenai si pembunuh. Barang bukti yang bisa mereka kumpulkan hanyalah dua buah sikat gigi dan pisau cukur otomatis, yang ajaibnya tidak ada jejak apapun di kedua benda itu.

Padahal Junmyeon adalah pembunuh mereka ber-dua belas. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal?

Biar kujelaskan. Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon yang membunuh mereka tadi sebetulnya sudah meninggal dulu. Ia memiliki seorang saudara kembar bernama Kim Suho.

Junmyeon sejak lahir sudah mengalami banyak penyakit yang membuat tubuhnya lemah. Ini menghalanginya untuk bergerak, apalagi berteman. Berbeda dengan Suho yang punya banyak teman.

Karena penyakit Junmyeon, kedua orangtua mereka seakan hanya memperhatikan Junmyeon. Ini membuat Suho marah dan akhirnya ia, dan sebelas sahabatnya membunuh Junmyeon. Itu kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Kapan hari, Suho bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan Junmyeon. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa ia harus membunuh sahabatnya sebagai balas dendam Junmyeon atau malah seluruh sahabatnya dan ia yang akan mati. Tapi Suho tidak mengambil serius masalah itu dan mengabaikan perkataan orang tersebut dan... Inilah hasilnya.

Oh iya, kenapa Suho terlihat marah?

Mungkin ia melihat Junmyeon melintas di antara 11 temannya. Entahlah~

Apa? Junmyeon terlihat tidak seperti hantu namun terlihat seperti manusia biasa?

Yah... Entahlah...

Dan jangan lupa untuk... _watch your back..._

Kkk~

* * *

a/n : new story again! pengganti btdt yang belum update hehe ._.v percaya deh, ini lagi dikerjain kok hehe ._.v

see you at new story!

mind to review?


End file.
